unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fobarimperius/Talamin, Final Holder of Truth
Back to main navigation Status Basic Name: Talamin, Final Holder of the Truth Class: Truth Rank: Last Keeper of the Truth Music: Sonic Generations - Supporting Me Image: Custom Boss Track: Fist Dfficulty: 10-10 (Very Hard) Stats Lv: 540 HP: 473095 SP: 15638 ATK: 11761 DEF: 7332 INT: 4682 RES: 7365 HIT: 6248 SPD: 5741 Logistics COUNTER: 3 MV: 5 JM: 34 TW: 6 CRIT: 19% Resistances FIRE: 15% WATER: 15% WIND: 15% STAR: 0% FIST: -35% GUN: 0% SWORD: 40% AXE: 40% SPEAR: 0% STAFF: 0% BOW: 0% MONSTER: -20% Mastery Fist: A: 17 Armor: B: 17 Abilities Slots 1 Unique 7 Common Unique Fighting Aura: Enemies within 2 have a movement of 1 Common 3: Heavy Armor: DEF up by 3, cannot be lifted Specials Offensive Fist Skill: Understanding 32: B Fist Skill: Sanity Blast 31: B Fist Skill: Communicate 30: SS+ Triple Strike 32: B+ Phantom Blow 31: C Hurricane Blow 30: A Purgatory Palm 28: C+ Defensive/Support None Equipment Weapon: The True Secret Armor 1: Physical Truth Overload Spirited Tempest: All stats doubled for 2 turns Class Proficiency None Story Spoiler: Click to expand Intro You arrive to a rocky mountain top. You no longer need time to heal, nor time to research where these people are. For some reason, you now just know, your wounds healed so quickly. TALAMIN: So, you're the last of the Brother of the Fist. You turn around. You aren't sure when he got behind you, but you knew he was here. You tell him you've killed Overlord, Scartoren, Asmissa, and Jal'shai, and all that is left is him. You want the truth. TALAMIN: So you know it is the truth then. Very well, if I were to kill you, I'd gain the knowledge I seek as well. You know there's no going back at this point. TALAMIN: Overlord, Scartoren, Asmissa, they knew not what they held. They were morons playing with fire. Melzem understood, but he wanted out. You cannot have an out once you know. Jal'shai had all of the knowledge, but none of the spirit. Come at me, show me what you know. Win\ Talamin is violently tossed across the ground, his body flailing as he tries to regain his stance, but cnanot. He is too injured, too weakened. He did not know The Truth, not like you did. Talamin lays there on the ground, brief and quiet. A black puddle forms around him. As he notices, he rolls onto his back, a sickly black liquid, sticky and reflective, coats his body. TALAMIN: What do you think your life would have been had you never learned of The Truth? The Truth speaks in such calming tones, so sweetly that you desire the knowledge. By the time you have it, you've had to kill everyone you care about just to get it. You stand there silently ignoring his words. You put in all of this effort to get this far, and wish to see The Truth. In the end, you call Talamin out for wanting out just like those he mocked. Talamin weakly laughs. TALAMIN: I suppose you're right. Melzem, I suppose in the afterlife, should we be granted such a thing, I will need to apologize to you. With that, Talamin sinks into the puddle. You gaze into it... and out stares a being. You know what this being is... it is The Truth. You do not hesitate, you dive into the puddle and end up in a vast blackened ocean of filthy sludge. You pass out after swimming some distance, and awaken in an open chamber, light beaming from all sides. Lose Struck one time too many, you come to a rolling stop near the edge of the mountain. You scramble to get back to your feet, but your injuries are too severe, and you can barely stand. Talamin grabs you by the neck and hoists you up with a single arm, holding you over the edge. TALAMIN: I wish I could say it was nice to meet you, but after this, I will be all alone in this endeavor of The Truth. As such, I only hate you for making me realize how alone I will be in the final battle. Talamin releases his grip. Your weakened body cannot catch itself, and you fall. You strike rock after rock on the way down, and notice a blackened puddle below. You effortlessly slam straight into it, plunged into the murky blackened depths.s The light above fades, you are trapped. Category:Blog posts